Missions, Missions, Missions
by Volixia669
Summary: The various missions of the Turks. Some fluffy, some exciting, all involve Relena.
1. Chapter 1

Laney

_Disclaimer:Volixia669 does not own Final Fantasy 7, or the NFL. If I did so many things would be different._

"And this is the building you will live in with the rest of the Turks. Any questions?" Tseng asked. He was showing the new Turk around; though she seemed to be pretty amazed she was even in his presence. _"I guess she doubted she would make it this far but her sister was with us and she is capable with almost any weapon we can throw at her. We'll just have to see how she deals with Reno."_

"Now it's time for you to meet the rest of the Turks." He told her.

"Yes sir."_ "Damn it. You are usually so loquacious but faced with one of the hottest men on earth you get all tongue-tied."_

They walked into the three story building the Turks owned and lived in. A dark skinned man was sitting on the couch watching what appeared to be football on the HDTV.

"Rude, this is the new recruit, Elena. Elena, this is Rude." Tseng introduced.

"Hello, Rude was it?"

Rude nodded towards Elena then turned back to his game.

"Rude doesn't talk very often, a stark comparison to his partner Reno." 

"My sister told me about them. She said Reno was quite a character while Rude was a gentlemen."

"That they are." Tseng said with a sigh. "Let's head upstairs so you can settle into your room and meet the infamous Reno."

Tseng led them up the stairs and turned right. He opened the last door down the hall.

"And this is your room."

It was square room with plain white walls. There was a closet to the left of the door and a queen bed to the right of it. On the left side there were two bureaus in between two bookshelves. Straight across from the door, facing the two windows was a desk and a computer. There was a ceiling lamp in the middle of the ceiling.

"You may decorate the walls with whatever you wish and-Tseng was interrupted.

"Gun? Is that you? But you died. Sephiroth killed you." Said a voice.

Elena turned on her heels angrily.

"I am not Gun, she was my sister. My name is Elena." She said to a man with striking red hair and bandages all over him.

Reno was shocked when he saw a young woman that was definitely not Gun. She had a bit more of a tomboyish face with shorter hair. "Chill, you just look a lot like her. I'm Reno, Got it memorized?"

Tseng sighed and wished he could get out of here before the fight that he knew would start, started.

"I'd rather you not mention Gun."

"Sure thing… Laney."

Elena was now irritated. "My name is Elena."

Reno smiled knowing he was getting to the new recruit.

"Okey-Dokey Lena."

"My name is Elena. Or can you not hear?" Elena smirked at her comment.

"I can hear perfectly fine Lena."

"It's Elena, not Lena, not Laney. Elena. Get that through your thick bright red head."

Reno faked gasped at her. "Can you not see? My head isn't red. My hair is but not my head."

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN IGNORANT JERK!" Elena yelled, frustrated and not knowing what else to say. _"Damn it! Now he's going to think I'm a child. If only he was another guy at the bar. Then I could kick his ass. But he's my coworker._

Reno took a step back, then took advantage. "Ignorant jerk? That's some way to start a friendship. I guess I'll go sulk in my corner." Reno said with a sigh. He then walked into his room.

Elena, still fuming, turned to Tseng and asked, "How much bodily harm are we allowed to inflict on our coworkers?"

Tseng smiled inside remembering when he asked Veld the same question when Reno joined. "Minimal, try to solve your arguments by talking…or shouting if need be."

Elena sighed. First day and she already wants to wring the neck of her coworker. Great, just great.

"I will leave you to put away your things and redecorate if you need to. Somebody will tell you when dinner is ready." Tseng said then left the room.

Elena looked around the room then grabbed her two suitcases. She put the suitcases on the bed then opened the one with clothes in it. She started the long task of unpacking.

"Hey Rude, have you met the new recruit? Isn't it weird that she's GUN'S sister? I swear, I thought she was Gunny at first but then she turned around and showed her face. Not as pretty as Gun's but still… I don't think Gun told us she had a sister. Then again, she didn't tell us much about her personal life. I wonder-, Reno was finally cut off.

"Reno, what did you say to Elena to make her mad?" Rude asked simply.

"You heard that? I thought you were watching the Patriots beat the crap out of the Jets." Rude gave Reno a look that meant "go back to the subject at hand". "All right, I called her Gun by accident, she was irritated by it, I called her Laney and Lena, she told me to call her Elena, I didn't, she told me I had a thick red head, I told her my hair was red not my head, she called me a jerk, then I left the room and came down here to you."

"You are an idiot. You could say sorry and call her by her given name."

"Are you?" Elena asked as she walked into the room. She stood by the handrail on the stairs.

"Why should I say sorry? You called me a jerk!" Reno retaliated.

"You were being a stupid smartass!"

"You still called me a jerk!"

"Ugh, listen, why don't we say sorry at the same time?"

"Sounds good."

"I'm sorry." The two Turks said at the same time.

Rude watched amused.

"But would it be okay of I called you 'Lena?" Reno asked.

"Sure." Elena responded and smiled. Maybe the Red-Head wasn't the demon her sister said he was.

_That was fluffy. I promise there will be action in the next chapter. I will try to update twice a week. Maybe three times if inspiration hits. I also promise other chapters will be longer. It just looks so long on my word but so short on here. Oh, and virtual cookies to someone who can tell me how many bullets are in a 9mm gun. You'll see why next time. Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

Damn You Reno

"Reno! Where are my work shoes?" Elena yelled. She had looked everywhere but she couldn't find any of her comfy work shoes. All she could find were her heels.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Reno said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you do, you flame headed demon." Elena said, her anger on the edge of her words.

"Flame headed demon. That's a new one. Your sister preferred hell head."

"Reno, where did you hide them?"

"I did not touch them." Reno said confidently.

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" Elena said as she threw her arms up into the air. She then grabbed her two inch heels and put them on. "You will die later Reno."

"Funny, your sister said the same thing every other day yet here I am."

As the two Turks walked in to work, Tseng handed them a file.

"You have a new mission. We know where the slave seller is. You have to go in as husband and wife, injure and capture him and bring him in for questioning. The outfits for this mission are in your offices. Get dressed and head to the museum/hotel ship." Tseng told them.

Elena was about to debate if she could have Rude for a husband instead when Reno put his arm around her and said, "Well, easy enough mission, _honey."_

"Go away, _sweetheart._" Elena retorted and walked to her office. She looked at the outfit. It was simple blue dress with a black stripe below the chest area. There were no other shoes. She would have to do the mission in heels. She then grabbed the dress and went to the locker rooms to put it on. After she put it on she selected a simple 9mm with one more bullet in it than standard and put it into the leg holster she had underneath the dress.

As she walked back into her office, she bumped into Tseng.

"Elena, I know this is your first field mission mission, so try to do what Reno tells you."

Elena was puzzled by this advice. "Are you sure? Reno is pretty cocky." She asked.

"Trust me. You will see later." He told her, than walked away.

Elena shrugged then proceeded to her office. The dress didn't have pockets so she put her PHS and her ID in her purse. Reno then barged in dressed in a clean white shirt and nice pants.

"Ready to go?" He asked Elena.

"Wow, you're actually ready on time. Of course I'm ready." She said sarcastically.

"All righty then. Let's go." Reno said.

"I'm driving." Elena said hurriedly knowing Reno's driving skills.

"The copter? No, I'll drive that."

"Where are we going to park it?" Elena asked.

"Rude is coming with us so he can hover and pick us up." 

"Where are we going to get off?"

"He'll drop us off a little ways away. Now let's go." Reno said then started walking towards the elevator that led to the helicopter pad.

"Coming!" Elena called out, then ran towards him, nearly tripping in her heels.

"I'll call you when I need you to pick us up." Reno said to Rude who nodded in response.

They were now a couple blocks away from Shinra Navel Museum and Hotel. Supposedly their target was staying there.

"Well now we just have to walk there and find him." Reno said to Elena.

"I hate you so much."

"Why, may I ask?" Reno said with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Because of you I now have to do this in heels, which requires a whole lot more effort then you would think, and my feet are going to ache like crazy." Elena said seething.

"Sorry Princess, or should I say Honey."

"Let's just get started."

The two Turks started to their destination. They building looked like the first ship to cross the seas. It was a cruise liner meant to bring travelers to their destinations more quickly, named the Gigantic, that sunk on its second voyage.

Once they got right outside of it, Reno stopped Elena.

"Lena, remember, we're husband and wife going on vacation and possibly staying the night. We love each other very much and do not fight." Reno told her seriously.

"I know that _dear_." Elena said back with a somewhat forced smile.

Reno put his arm around her shoulders.

"Onward then." He said then started walking.

They walked inside and started wandering around. There weren't many people there. They stopped next to a model of a steering wheel.

"Here, let me take your picture." Elena said and had Reno pose. He nodded knowing she was going to examine the area behind him while he was to examine the area in front of him. He did a Captain Morgan pose and scanned the area. He noticed someone who looked like the target head to a hallway near the bathrooms.

"Hey Honey, I'm going to go to the men's room. Why don't you go get something to eat over there?" Reno told Elena with a look that said he found the target.

"Okay, be back soon." She said then headed towards the food stands. _"Wait, isn't that our target over there?" _She thought as she saw a man that looked like their target._ "Maybe I should tell Reno." _Elena changed directions and headed towards the bathrooms. She heard someone running behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw their target heading straight for her! She ran. As Elena reached the bathroom area, there were two hallways. Not knowing which one led to the men's bathroom, she went left. Suddenly she tripped on her heels!

"Shit." Elena silently cursed, then gasped as she felt the cold steel of metal against her throat. Her hand subtly went to her gun. She took it out slowly, her heart pumping.

"Now, Now, give me your gun and no one gets hurt." The man said into her ear.

"_Damn, Damn, Damn! How do I get out of this one? I can't get at him, and I can't let Reno know, Wait! I can…" _Elena thought.

"Give me that gun, now." The man said into her ear.

Elena closed her eyes and shot all 16 shots in her gun at the metal wall.

"Damn you Bitch!" The man said then swiftly slid the knife away from her throat, but in that motion made a gash in her shoulder.

Elena started to cry out in pain but felt a gag being put over her mouth. Before she could yank it off the man grabbed her wrists and bound them together. He then lifted her and carried her fireman style to his room.

Once he got there he opened a panel to reveal a small dark room. He unceremoniously threw Elena in there.

Elena groaned. Her shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore but it hurt like hell. She tried to kick open the panel but it wouldn't budge.

"Hello?" A small voice said.

Elena could just make out a young woman in the dark. She appeared to have dirty blond hair with a platinum blonde highlight. The girl was also quite skinny.

"Oh, you're bound. Here let me undo those." The girl took off the gag and tried to undo the knot but couldn't.

"Sorry, the knot on the ropes it too tight. I'm Ashley."

"Have you been here long?" Elena asked.

"A couple of days. He throws in food once a day." Ashley responded. "Do you know why he did this to us?"

"He's a slave dealer. I was supposed to capture him but he did the capturing." Elena told her.

"But I thought the slave business was abolished. And why were you capturing him? I thought the Turks and SOLDIER did that kind of stuff." Ashley questioned.

"Some secret ones popped up under our noses." Elena answered.

"Huh, but why were you trying to capture him?"

Elena sighed. She had a feeling the girl wouldn't stop pestering her until she told the girl who she was.

"I'm Elena, of the Turks. I was on a mission with my partner, we got separated and I got captured."

"Wow, will your partner come to save you, or are we goners?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." Elena sighed and turned her head away from the girl.

"Damn, a decoy." Reno said to himself as he stood over the man he thought was the target. It turned out he was a look-a-like used for just that, being a decoy.

Reno put the unconscious man on the toilet seat of one the stalls and locked it. He would get him later.

"Now what?" Reno thought out loud when he heard sixteen gunshots. "Wait, _sixteen_, that's how many Laney's has. 'Lena!" Reno yelled then started running towards the gunshots. When he got there he looked at the ground. He saw Elena's purse, and gun. Reno bent down to pick up the gun when he saw droplets of blood. He noticed a faint trail on the ground.

"_He must have hurt her. Then the blood must lead to him. She better not be dead. If she is, I swear I will kill him." _Reno thought then followed the trail to a staircase. He went up the stairs then was in a hallway with a bunch of doors.

"_This must be the hotel part. Which room is he in?" _Reno looked around and noticed a small pool of blood outside one of the doors. He went to that one, pulled out his gun, and busted open the door.

"LENA!" He yelled.

Elena perked up. She went to the panel.

"RENO!" She called back.

"I'll be right ther-whoa!" Elena heard, though muffled, the sounds of a fight. 

"RENO!"

Ashley looked at Elena. "Is that your partner?"

Elena nodded then looked towards the sounds again.

She suddenly heard a gunshot. Then Reno's voice.

"Lena, I'll have you out in a jif." He called.

After a bit of jiggling the panel opened. Elena squinted at the brightness.

"Are you okay?" Reno asked her.

Elena nodded then said to Ashley, "Come on." Elena walked out, followed by Ashley.

"Who's this?" Reno said with a jerk towards her.

"This is Ashley, she was also captured." Elena told him.

Reno nodded then went to motioned to Elena to turn around. Elena turned and Reno took out his knife and cut the ropes on her wrists. Elena rubbed her wrists then grimaced as her shoulder hurt.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.

"He cut me on the shoulder." Elena responded.

"Here, let me see it." Reno said, then pulled the sleeve of her dress down. It had scabbed but it was bright red at the edges. He pulled the sleeve back up.

"You should get that looked at when we get back." Reno told her. He then took out his PHS. "Hey Rude, we got the target-wait. I forgot. Just come in ten minutes." Reno put the PHS back.

"What exactly did you forget?" Elena asked.

"What I thought was the target was actually a decoy. He's unconscious in the bathroom. But I don't want to leave you alone with him." Reno said with a nod to the badly wounded man cuffed to a table.

"Well, did you bring your EMR?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You could take that with you and I could have your gun. We would be perfectly safe." Elena told him.

"Well-Okay. Just be careful." Reno said to Elena whilst handing her his gun.

"Don't worry. I honestly don't think we'll be in danger."

"Okay." Reno said while running to the men's room.

Elena watched Reno run out of the room then turned to Ashley.

"You can go now." She told the girl who had just been standing there unsure what to do.

Ashley face saddened. "Problem is, I don't have anywhere to go."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Sit down, this might take a while." Ashley said, then started again when Elena was seated and was seated herself. "I had just graduated college with a major in forensic science and was traveling the world with my boyfriend Carter. We were staying here for the night. While we were touring the place a man came up to Carter with a job offer. He told Carter to meet him alone in his room. Carter didn't have a job so this was like a miracle. He went to the man's room that night, I stayed in our room just relaxing and watching TV. Suddenly a man barged in with a gun! He told me to put my hands on top of my head. I did because I was scared and I didn't know what to do. He went behind me and put the gun to the back of my head and told me to walk. We went into this room. I saw Carter tied to a chair and unconscious. The man shoved me into the small room. After he shoved me in and shot the panel I started banging on it. Then…I heard a gunshot." At that Ashley broke into tears.

Elena moved closer to the young woman and put her arms around her.

"Well do you have family you could go to?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, my mom died when I was little and my dad died fighting in the war against Wutai."

"I'm sorry." Elena said.

"Wait, did you say you majored in forensic science?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I remember somebody was looking for a forensic scientist. It was probably Reeve. Do you want to come with us and see if there is still an opening?"

Ashley perked up, "Really, that would be great! Thanks Elena."

"No problem."

"Hey, Rude's waiting for us. Let's go." Reno said.

"K, come on Ashley." Elena said as she got up.

"She's coming with us?"

"She has no where to go. She majored in forensic science and I heard somebody was looking for someone. Was it Reeve?" Elena asked.

"No, it was Heidegger. Apparently we need someone to see how all those dead bodies we get die.

"We get dead bodies?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, now come on." Reno said as he slung the unconscious decoy and the target over his shoulders.

The Turks and Ashley had finally reached the Shinra building after a three hour ride. Once they got inside Reno ordered Elena to get her wound checked.

"Rude and I got this. You go to the medical wing and get that checked out. Then you can have Ashley go to Heidegger so she can get that job.

"Okay, come on Ash."

Twenty minutes later Elena and Ashley walked out of the Shinra medical bay.

"Now we just have to go to Heidegger's office. That should be one floor above ours." Elena thought aloud.

"Is Heidegger nice?" Ashley asked suddenly nervous.

"You know that saying 'A man who is nice to you but is mean to the waiter is not a kind person'?" Elena asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Heidegger is nice to you, mean to the waiter and flirtatious with the waitress." Elena told her.

"Oh." Ashley was silent for the rest of the walk.

"Hear we are." Elena said then knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in." said a voice.

Elena opened the door the motioned to Ashley to follow.

"Sir, this young woman would like to apply for the job of forensic scientist."

Heidegger looked at Ashley and nodded. "I will interview her. Please exit the room Miss. Hikari."

Elena nodded and left the room. She waited outside for Ashley. A half hour later Ashley came out.

"Did you get the job?" Elena asked.

"Yes, he said that you're to show me to the lab outside the Turks office. He gave me a keycard.

"So that's what that door led to. Well, this way then."

Elena and Ashley went down the stairs a floor and walked to a big door just outside the offices.

"This must be it." Elena said as Ashley swiped the keycard. The two young woman walked inside. Elena flipped the light switch.

"Wow, this is huge." Ashley said.

It was a large white room. There was a half wall of freezers for the bodies and several of those body trays. In one of the corners there was a partitioned office.

"Thank you sooo much for this Elena." Ashley said to the Turk.

"No problem, it's what anyone would have done." Elena said as she smiled.

"I don't know Laney, not everyone would have done it." A voice said suddenly.

Elena turned around to see Reno.

"How's your shoulder?" Reno asked.

"Better, but you know, you are the reason I got captured in the first place."

"What! How am I the reason you got captured?" Reno said aghast.

"You were the one who switched my work shoes for heels, the heels I tripped on."

"How was I supposed to know we would have a mission today!"

Ashley left the two Turks to their fight and went to make sure there were no bodies left in the freezers.

_A/N: Yay, its finished. Thanks to Dark Assassin whose review encouraged me to_ _finish this chapter. Turns out there's usually 15 bullets in a 9mm. And yes Macavity Maniac. That is Ashley and yes, she gets to be a little Bones. Your character won't appear for a few more chapters. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday, it will be pretty fluffy due to some children. :) _


End file.
